Existiendo
by Insane Worm
Summary: Draco Malfoy siempre estaba, hasta que un día no. :: Muerte, Slash, Ambigüedad:: Harry siempre había estado, hasta que moribundos ojos grises y observaciones sarcásticas le recordaron que realmente, él nunca había sido nada en absoluto. Y entonces Harry Potter dejó de estar. Traducción de 'Existing', de 'Flawless Beauti'.


**_N/a: No estoy segura de qué sea esto, solo sé que tengo la intención de que sea confuso y vago. Si sienten que no comprenden bien, siéntanse libres de mandarme un PM e intentaré explicarlo aunque (de nuevo) yo misma no estoy 100% segura._**

_N/t: Como nota aparte, estaba escuchando 'Viva la Vida' [Coldplay], 'Zombie' [The Cranberries], 'Nine Crimes' [Damien Rice] y 'Quisiera Saber' [Los Daniels] mientras traducía esta historia. Me pareció que iban bien al leerla, si quisieran escucharlas._

* * *

Draco Malfoy siempre estaba. Estaba siempre en el camino y siempre arruinando todo. Estaba siempre lleno de observaciones sarcásticas y siempre tenía ese molesto hábito de hacer lo inesperado.

Estaba siempre metiéndose bajo la piel de las personas y siempre sonriendo maliciosamente, y sonriendo ampliamente e hinchado. Luego un día estaba siendo apresurado dentro de la casa y los platos de la cena estaban siendo arrojados al piso y él estaba siendo recostado en la mesa de la cocina mientras todos observaban en silenciosa confusión y desesperación, respectivamente.

Cuando Snape se sentó pesadamente en una silla y azotó una temblorosa mano hacia abajo y Dumbledore giró sus ojos hacia el piso nadie necesitó preguntar qué estaba pasando. Cuando Draco Malfoy fue movido a una de las habitaciones superiores, simplemente _era_.

Harry aún no sabía cuál era su razonamiento, pero se ofreció a tomar los turnos de guardia y de pronto se encontró a sí mismo caminando escaleras arriba con una pesada bandeja plateada varias veces durante el día.

Eventualmente dejó de ser una tarea, y aprendió a hablar Malfoy. Luego un día aprendió a hablar Draco, aunque de eso nunca se habló. A veces, Harry se atraparía a sí mismo observando la pálida mano que parecía volverse más y más delgada, y a veces alzaría la mirada para ver esos ojos gris pálido cubiertos de _algo_ pero de eso nunca fue hablado tampoco.

Draco Malfoy simplemente era, y Harry Potter simplemente era aunque nada era realmente simple entre ellos a pesar del silencio que insistían en conservar.

Un día, cuando Harry cargaba otra bandeja casi llena de vuelta a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que Draco había aprendido a hablar Harry también. Por primera vez desde que el rubio había sido cargado dentro de la casa Harry se recargó pesadamente contra la pared y se permitió a sí mismo llorar por aquello que casi era y que pudo haber sido, habiendo sido ellos algo más que niños prejuiciosos.

Cuando él lleva la siguiente tanda de pociones esos ojos grises lo miran y por mutuo acuerdo no hablan de lo que ambos acaban de darse cuenta. Lo dejan respirar y crecer y si Harry deja a su mano reposar junto a la que está en la cama y Draco permite a su meñique reposar ligeramente sobre el más oscuro nadie tiene que saber. Ellos solo _pueden_, por todo lo que les queda. Y entonces ellos permiten a sus ojos hablar, y lo dejan ser.

Hasta que un día él simplemente dejó de ser. Las tablas del piso habían crujido bajo su peso del mismo modo que lo había hecho por el último par de meses. La bandeja había brillado de manera aburrida y la comida tenía el mismo marchitado, débil aspecto de siempre.

Hizo los mismos débiles ruidos cuando se sentó en la pequeña mesa, y las sábanas habían sido el mismo azul frío que siempre eran. Su frente seguía igual de fría, su cabello igual de pálido y pegajoso con residuos de sudor. Esta vez no había movimiento de un párpado; no había ojos abriéndose lentamente y lastimosos intentos de muecas desdeñosas.

No había comentarios maliciosos con significado oculto seguidos de un pesado ataque de tos y brillantes manchas rojas salpicando las suaves sábanas. Por un largo momento después de darse cuenta de esto él se quedó quieto, una mano sujetada a una de las mesas de noche y la otra aún tocando su esquelético rostro. Lentamente, liberó su aliento y retrajo su mano, tirando de la sábana tan lentamente que se sentía como si moviera rocas.

Al final se asentó sobre su rostro, y Harry se giró con un movimiento brusco y se paró quieto junto a su lado de la cama cuando todas las cosas silenciosas encontraron de pronto una voz y gritaron en su cabeza. Harry dio media vuelta, camino sobre el crujiente piso y bajó las escaleras, y se sentó a la mesa. Nadie tenía que preguntar, y él dejo al silencio ser. Harry siempre había sido, hasta que moribundos ojos grises y observaciones cortantes le recordaron que en realidad, él nunca había sido nada en absoluto.

Y entonces Harry Potter dejó de ser.

_¿Aún estás aquí, Potty?  
[¿Vas a irte?]  
Como si tuviera opción, Malfoy.  
[Nunca.]_

_No tengo tiempo para verte mirar fijamente a tu comida.  
[No comes lo suficiente.]  
Jódete, Potter.  
[No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no…]_

_Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hacerla de niñera para ti.  
[No puedo soportar verte morir pero no puedo dejarte morir solo.]  
Entonces vete con tu Sangre-sucia y Comadreja.  
[Estoy muriendo y estoy tan asustado.]_

_Ya estarías muerto sin mí.  
[Te amo.]  
Como si te necesitara de cualquier manera.  
[Lo sé.]_

_Hey Potter, ¿aún estás aquí?  
[Te amo.]  
Supongo.  
[Lo sé.]_

* * *

_¿Están tan tristes como yo al acabar de leer esto?_

_Les recuerdo que esto es una traducción. El título original es **'Existing'** y la autora original es **Flawless Beauti,** todo el crédito les pertenece a ella. Dejen review si les gustó. Si no, también. Le haré saber a la autora sus opiniones._

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


End file.
